Folding doors increase the usable area of room that is otherwise taken up by a hinged door that swings open. Folding doors simply fold back accordion style, with the use of many vertical folds, against the door jamb allowing the user to use all the available space in the room, without having to save a clear path for a door to swing open or close. Folding doors are typically an economical and space-saving solution where doors are needed when a standard door would impede upon the function of the room. Folding doors are commonly used as interior doors to separate rooms or for use as a closet door.
Folding doors are hung from a track attached to the header of the door jamb. A folding door needs to be sturdy and structurally sound to withstand forces from all directions when the door is being pulled open or closed along a door header. Accordingly, folding doors are often complex and not easy to install. Moreover, if the door and jamb attachment mechanisms are not sturdy, frequent use of the door can damage the attachment mechanisms and impede normal function of the door.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a sturdy and structurally sound folding door that is easy to install on an existing door jamb. There is also a need for a folding door that contains durable and flexible attachment mechanisms that can withstand forces from all directions when the door is being pulled open or closed along the header mechanism.
There is a further need for a folding door that is made of material that is flexible, renewable and durable.